qarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Namiin Aoi Tori
Personality Friendly and helpful to most people she meets, she always tries to defeat the stereotype that all in the Hellknight Order are mean or strict. She commands with a soft spoken voice and rarely ever shouts, encouraging her Ashimaika to get in close to listen to her orders. Her life is a constant struggle between her natural inclinations to be impulsive and whimsical, and the discipline that is to be expected from an Ashimaika. She has always had trouble sitting down as a child, and this natural high energy has not faded sense her youth. To contain and control her outbursts of energy, she focuses her attention on the two things she sees as most important; The protection of Qareth from Extraplanner Threats, and her devotion to Abadar, God of cities, law, merchants, and wealth. She sees Abadar's unwavering patience as an inspiration to control her impulsive tendencies. These tendencies have a darker manifestation at times, in the form of anger and aggression. In times of chaos or danger Namiin has difficulty controlling her anger, as such a powerful emotion is almost too much for her to channel into something positive like her other impulses. After her fury has let itself loose she will often sequester herself away for long periods of prayer and meditation. Namiin is a humble woman who strives to become greater than the sum of her contradictions. Likes: * Rice with cured fish (a common preserved meal for Taiyang troops). * Rainy days. * Lizards, especially small ones. * People with quick wits and good senses of humor. * The smell of brick dust and the sight of collapsed brick walls. Dislikes: * Cowardice. * Greed. * Cold nights. * Impulsive or reckless behavior. * Bees, Dragonflies, or other flying insects. Appearance A reserved and upstanding citizen of the Taiyang Empire, she wears her white armor with pride and humility. Her tan completion is complemented by her light blonde hair, which is often tied back in a conservative bun. Pale blue eyes have a youthful glimmer of hope and curiosity, and her regimented posture can be seen to be buzzing with giddy energy just below the surface, begging to be unleashed in personal expression. Background Namiin was born in the dry planes of Raksha in the western region of Kholecha. Her mother worked as seamstress and basket weaver, while her father was absent throughout her childhood. Growing up poor taught Namiin to never take anything for granted. Her and her mother had a family ritual where every night they would each count their blessings, and reiterate the positive aspects of their lives. When she was 15 years old her village was annexed by the Taiyang Empire though peaceful means. A railroad station was built in the center of town, and with it a massive influx of goods, services, and people flooded into the village. Namiin's mother took advantage of the situation and started her own textile manufacturing business, and exported her goods using the railway. Namiin saw the Taiyang as one big blessing she could count every night from then on. She enlisted into Taiyang Military Service at 16 and traveled all over Kholecha during her career as an Ashigaru Cleric. Namiin's career took a dark turn at The Battle of Bloody Creek in the Xiaohu Prefecture. A Hezrou, a vile species of Demon, had taken residence in the swamps of the region, and it's profane influence polluted both the waters and the people who lived nearby. Namiin's unit was sent in to investigate, and was ambushed by the Demon. Only a handful of the unit escaped with their lives, and the commander called for reinforcements. The one to answer the call was Hellknight Yamaguri Osho, who arrived on scene with his Ashimaika. While the others in Namiin's unit were all too happy to let the professionals handle the Demon, she was not satisfied by sitting around. She demanded to join up with the Hellknight and help to dispatch the Demon. Yamaguri agreed, and brought her along for the fight. Once the battle was over, Yamaguri personally handled the paperwork to have Namiin adopted to the Hellknight order, and she was overjoyed at the opportunity. She now proudly serves the Hellknight Order as a Ashimaika Gashira, where she commands her own small team of dedicated men and women. Equipment: * Ashimaika Wakizashi with a personalized Menuki embedded in the wrapping of the handle. Her Menuki is a stylized depiction of a spiny lizard that dwells in the Deserts of Raksha. * White Armor, worn by Ashimaika serving Yamaguri Osho. * Portable balancing scales, commonly used by merchants. * Golden Key of Abadar. * Copy of The Order of Numbers. * Grey Handkerchief. Behind the Scenes: Aoi Tori literally translates to “Blue Bird” in Japanese.